The Liaison
by Meggles00
Summary: Definitely M. Please don't read if you are easily offended by subject content under this rating. Set Season 6 during Nathan's contract period with the Charleston Chiefs, and looks at one night that Nathan "plays away from home".


Title: The Liaison

Summary: ****M** for **M**ajorly s**M**utty** What happens when Nathan "plays away" from home? Set Season 6 with Nathan signed to the Charleston Chiefs.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan sat the bar of the new hotel he stayed at whilst playing for the Charleston Chiefs. He and Haley had yet to decide about their living arrangements when he was offered the Chiefs contract, but all they knew was that he had to move out of the crummy motel he had been staying at previously. The new hotel had a business center, gymnasium, pool, more restaurants and bars and meant that Nathan could feel a bit more relaxed when he had to spend the work week away from Haley and Jamie.

As he sat staring at his drink, he wished he could be with his family. To tuck his son into bed, and then make love to his wife all night long. He missed them, and wanted to be with desperately. A decision was going to have to be made which didn't impact too much on Jamie's schooling or Haley's plans for teaching or music producing.

They had also discussed having another baby, hell, having more babies, as they didn't want a huge age gap between Jamie and his siblings. They wanted a baby sooner rather than later, and had to seize every opportunity they had. At the beginning of his contract, Nathan even took to driving home mid-week, completely shattered after practice not to mention the multiple hour drive, just so he could be with his wife, but those surprise visits had become less and less over time, as his training and practice commitments with the Chiefs increased. At least, they joked, they'd get busy practising making a baby every time he came home for the weekend.

A small smile played on his lips as he thought about his wife and her many talents. She had been shy and reticent physically when they first started dating, and when they married at sixteen, she had thoroughly enjoyed their first sexual encounter. So much so, that she had initiated round two and three that same night, and it pleased Nathan extremely to see her love for sex hadn't changed over the years.

They had been able to teach each other new and exciting things, and seven years on, Nathan had never wanted her so much in his life – she was it for him. The love of his life, and the most sensual women he had ever been with. So much so, he often felt like he had only ever been with her, and if that had been the reality, then he would be perfectly fine with that. Just thinking about her made him want to go back to his room and call her up for a little late-night phone sex whilst he made nice with himself.

Taking another sip of his drink, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a woman approaching the bar, strutting over like sex on heels. He eyed her up and down – he was only human, after all – and noticed she had stunning caramel colored eyes, and a mane of chocolate tresses that fell in loose curls down her shoulder and back. She was, without a doubt, a sexy self-assured woman. _Just my type_, he thought to himself. She approached the bar and took the seat next to him, which gave him a chance to appraise her knock-out curves in the skin tight black dress she was wearing. Her breasts were magnificent, as they sat high and firm in the dress, with the most delicious amount of cleavage on display. He followed the outline of her breasts down to her tiny waist, as the dress hugged the awesome curves of her hips. He smirked to himself as she crossed her legs, and he got a glimpse of her shapely legs.

Nathan took one last swig from his glass, as the last remaining ice chips sank down the back of this throat. The bartender approached the woman, as she pulled out her phone.

"I'll have a glass of house red, please". _God, even her voice is sexy_, he thought to himself.

He turned his head back, and watched her in the reflection of the mirrors behind the bar shelves. She was taking out a small compact and checking her lipstick, licking her lips as she did so. He was getting ready to pay his bill, when she looked at her cell phone again and sighed loudly.

"Is everything OK?"

She turned to him, suddenly realising her sigh had been louder than she thought.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Sorry about that. I didn't realise you could hear me." She smiled warmly to him, looking at him properly for the first time. She liked what she saw, especially the wedding ring he was proudly sporting.

"Good. I'd hate to think you were in trouble." He made to get his wallet out, as he signalled the bartender again for his bill.

"No, I was just supposed to meet someone here tonight, and I'm not sure where they are. It's getting late."

"Tried calling them?"

"Yeah, but no answer. I think they have their cell switched off…" She looked around the bar again before taking a sip of her wine.

"Do you want me to wait with you for a few minutes…you know, just to make sure everything's OK?"

"No, it's OK. I can see you're about to leave. They'll turn up soon…thanks."

Nathan sat there for a minute, hating to leave the woman alone in a bar that was predominantly occupied by males. This woman was gorgeous, and who knows what would happen if she were left here by herself.

"Don't worry, I'm staying here at the hotel, so I have a few more minutes to spare before I heading back to my room."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them had spent the next 30 minutes talking and laughing. She glanced down at her phone again to look at the time.

"Doesn't look like they're going to show. I wished they had called me or something." She said wistfully, as she took a final sip from her glass of wine. The bartender came over and they both declined a drink, Nathan motioning for the bill for both of them.

"You don't have to pay for my drink."

"It's the least I can do, seeing as you've been left here alone."

"No, really, it's OK. I can pay." She smiled at him and their eyes locked. Silence as Nathan contemplated what to say next.

"So…"

"So…"

"I enjoyed talking to you tonight. It gets a little lonely here when I'm away from home during the week."

"Yeah, but from what you've told me, you only have tonight before you drive home tomorrow. That must make you really happy."

"Yeah it does. But I'm still lonely tonight."

Their eyes locked again, and Nathan knew this could become interesting. He left a wad of notes on the counter, paying for their drinks, and stood up, holding out a hand to her.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you look lonely, too."

She grabbed his hand and stood up, following him to the elevators.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After relative silence in the elevator, the doors opened to his floor, and he led her down the hall to his room. After swiping the room card, he heard the door click, and the light flick to green. He opened the door for her, as she walked in to his room, and over to the window past the bed.

"You have a great view here."

"I know" Nathan said, staring at the outline of her shapely ass. He walked over to her removing her purse and placing it on the desk. "Do you want a drink?"

"Ah, no, it's OK. I think I'll let the current consumption leave my system." She laughed, as she turned around to fully face him. He was sizing her up, and she licked her lips, taking a breath and deciding to meet his bravado, point-for-point.

"So, do you do this often?" She asked

"Never"

"So, why now?" She questioned, as she took a step closer to him.

"Because there is something about you that turns me on. Now, I could've come back to my room – alone – and sat on my bed jacking off whilst I thought about making you moan, or, I could have you here in my room, and actually make you moan." He smirked at her, as he hands trailed down the sides of her. "And I think I would prefer to have you in my room, so I could make you moan."

His words were enough to convince her she had made the right choice following him here, and she reached out to him as his head lowered to hers in a dirty kiss, tongues duelling furiously, as he groped her through the fabric of her dress. She ran her hands up and down his chest, and then around his back, as they both walked over to the bed.

"So, I guess this isn't going to be some sensual, romantic display of love making is it?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Abso-fucking-lutely not. This is about you and me fucking. This is going to be hardcore, and we are going to forget how lonely we are tonight."

"So, not so much about the lengthy foreplay?" she laughed at him as she pushed him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck the foreplay. Get undressed and get over here. You have some moaning to do."

She undid the side of her dress, and let it fall to the ground, stepping out of it to reveal her completely naked body to him. She made to step out of her stilettos, when he reached out to halt her.

"Don't. Leave them on for this. You look extremely fuckable with them on. Now come here." She walked over to him, and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. He looked over her naked body and wanted to ram his fingers and his cock into her. She could see the want in his eyes. Instead, he stood up before her and removed his clothes, standing before her in his naked glory, his proud erection standing firm.

She slowly parted her legs, her left hand propping her up, as she put two fingers in her mouth, drenching them. She then removed them with a "pop", and moved her arm slowly to her core. Nathan stood there smirking, knowing exactly what she was going to do, and moved his hand to his cock, slowly stroking it, as he watched her fingers run along her folds. Both of them locked eyes as they gratified themselves to higher levels. Nathan could feel the build-up coming, and before it could happen, he released his grip and walked over to her, kneeling between her legs, and moving her hand away from her core. He placed a hand between her breasts, and slowly pushed her back onto the bed, as his head dove between her legs, tongue primed to take her in his mouth. He laved at her moist folds, feeling her body move, and with one hand on her thigh, and one hand now on her breast, he squeezed both gently, as his tongue lolled around in circles, darting in and out.

"I thought you said "fuck the foreplay?" she breathed out, as her hands reached down to muss through his hair.

He stilled his movements, and looked up to her, between the valley of her breasts "I did, but I wanted to taste you first. How could I refuse a view like this?"

"When you are going to fuck me?"

Nathan stood up, and leaned against the edge of the bed, his hands now on her hips as he moved her up the bed. He climbed on the bed slowly, and took himself in hand, as he dragged the head of his cock around her folds before plunging in.

"I'm going to fuck you now." He placed his weight on his forearms, as he jack hammered into her, her hip movements thrusting against his. She gripped his shoulders tightly, and brought her legs up higher, and wrapped them around his waist. As the momentum built, he grabbed one of her legs and, testing her flexibility, placed it over his shoulder, allowing a deeper angle for him to drive into her. She screamed in ecstasy at the new angle, which made her eyes close in delight. She felt herself growing wetter and near climax, as her noises alternated between screams of pleasure and chants of "_Oh God_". Nathan felt the delicious friction of her wrapped around his cock, and closed his eyes, as his mind went back to a recent time he and Haley had vigorous sex. She had taken charge completely, and had him begging for release when she rode him senseless, and then rolled over to initiate anal sex.

At that thought, Nathan slowed his movements, much to his partner's disappointment, and withdrew from her. Looking into her eyes, he sat her up, and encouraged her to roll over on all fours. She complied, and looked hot as hell as he noticed she was still wearing those damned sexy stilettos. He ran his hand over her ass, and slowly down the center, dragging his fingers to her core again. He plunged his fingers in and out, juicing her up, and when his fingers were completely drenched, he dragged them again along the delicious divide between her ass, circling her hole, preparing her for him. His cock was still wet from her, and he teased her hole with the head, gently edging in and out, letting her get accustomed to feel of him. Slowly, inch by delicious inch, he was in, and he starting his thrusting again, as she once again moaned in ecstasy. Grabbing her by the hips, his movements increased, and he knew their mutual climax was approaching. He wasn't going to stop this, and neither was she.

He moved one of his hands around to her clit, rubbing the nub senseless. She was becoming delirious from the sensation, and slowly raised her body up to better grip the headboard. It started knocking against the wall, and the room was heavy with their moans. She felt him pinch her clit once last time, and that was enough to send her crashing over, and her hands falling back down to the pillow, whilst Nathan continued to thrust in and out of her. She started massaging her breasts, as she heard his moans building erratically, and with a few more pounding thrusts, he ejaculated in her, and slowed the thrusts, letting the feel of her around him draw out his pleasure. As he stilled, he slowly withdrew from her, and they both collapsed to the bed, face to face.

Their bodies were covered in perspiration, and their breathing was ragged. He looked at her, and saw her struggling to keep her eyes open whilst she recovered. She looked thoroughly fucked, and he smirked to himself. Damn he was good at this.

She surprised him by taking his cock in her hand, feeling he was still semi-hard, and slowly pumped him, hoping for a quick round two. He was going to need time to recover, but he desperately wanted to fuck her again. He rolled her on her back, and they attacked each other with desperate kisses, whilst their hands roamed each other's bodies. He plunged two fingers into her, pumping vigorously. This seemed to be the quick remedy, as she felt him stiffen in her hand. Her other hand roamed his back, and she could feel the sweat slicken on him, which was turning her on even more, knowing she had him in this state. He was moaning at her touch, and picked up his own pace with his fingers between her legs. He had her breathing harder and harder, and knew she would be close again. Before she could climax, he moved her hand from his cock, and drove into her, placing his hands on either side of her, drilling furiously. She arched her back with each thrust. This was pure animalistic sex, and it was driving them wild. He covered her mouth with his, as their tongues met and tangled. His heart was racing, and having her encase his hard member was driving him to distraction. He quickened his pace and came suddenly in her, thrusting forward still as he came down from his high. He moved a hand to her clit, and circled it with his forefinger, striving to bring her the same pleasure. A few moments later, she arched her back one final time, and shattered. He withdrew from her completely, and they both fell back following their frenzied coupling.

She shook him out of his post-coital reverie, and uttered the words that would have most guys screaming for the hills: "We didn't use any protection."

Silence.

"Does that bother you?" he asked her.

"No, not at all. What about you?"

"I didn't get out a condom on purpose."

Again with the silence.

Both of them moved closer, reaching out to touch each other, and he slowly inched his fingers down her body, letting his hand stop at her stomach.

"We want this, and it will happen again." He grinned at her, as his mouth covered hers in a hungry kiss.

As they pulled back, she looked in his eyes, smiling. "I guess this was part of the reason for us meeting like this, wasn't it? A little bit of excitement, and hope for the best."

"Exactly. And if we have to, we'll keep meeting up like this, and we'll keep having the most erotic sex we've ever had. You are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes on."

"You're pretty sexy yourself."

"I know". They both laughed at his comment, as he drew her into his arms, and rolled her on top of him.

"This _was_ highly erotic, wasn't it? I'm glad I took you up on your offer. The _strangers in a bar_ setting was kind kinky." She looked down briefly before meeting his eyes again. "I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too, Haley. More than you'll ever know. Now let's keep practising making those babies."

***


End file.
